1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, a video signal processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various kinds of display devices such as an organic electroluminescence display (organic EL display), an organic light emitting diode display (OLED display), a field emission display (FED), a liquid crystal display (LCD), and a plasma display panel (PDP) have been developed as a display device replacing a cathode ray tube (CRT) display.
Among the various above-described display devices, the organic EL display is a display device of a self-light-emitting type, which uses an electroluminescence, and, especially, has been attracting much attention as a next generation display device because the organic EL display is excellent in the motion picture characteristic, the viewing-angle one, and the color reproduction one, for example, in comparison with those of a display device such as an LCD separately requiring a light source. Here, the electroluminescence is a phenomenon in which differential energy is discharged as light when the electronic state of a material (organic EL element) is changed from a ground state to an excited state by an electric field, and the electronic state is returned from an unstable excited state to a steady ground state.
In the above-descried conditions, various kinds of technologies have been developed for the self-light-emitting type display device. A technology for light-emitting time control during one frame period in the self-light-emitting type display device has been described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-38968.